Mossy Jay
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: Mosskit Bluestars daughter has been reborn into Fernclouds litter and is destined to help Jaykit find his powers, but as she helps him she finds herself drawn to him and falling in love with him despite the fact that he's destinies to be a medicine cat. Will she give up everything for him? And does he love her back? Jayfeather/Mosskit(her name isn't in the characters)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Bluestar walked over to the starpool looking at all the other cats that were gathered and flicked her ears. "Oakheart, why did you call this meeting?" she aked gazing at her mate flicking her ears.

"I have a prophecy concerning Mosskits envolvement with the three," Oakheart told her gravely.

"But the three hasn't even been born yet," Feathertail meowed with a gasp of shock flicking her tail.

"We have reason to believe that Leafpools kits will be the three, but here is the phrophecy, 'the moss will return to help the jay unlock his powers,'" he meowed flicking his ears and gazed at all the cat's around the starpool.

"If Mosskit is a part of the prophecy then want she have to be reincarnated?" Crookedstar asked his brother his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Yes, and she has already agreed to being reincarnated," Oakheart meowed stepping back as Mosskit walked passed him to the starpool. "Ferncloud will have her kits a few moons after Leafpool and you will be born into Fernclouds litter," he meowed flicking his ears.

Mosskit nodded to Oakheart and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and jumping into the starpool.

Chapter One will be about Mosskit being born and Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit will be about four moons older then her.


	2. first day

Chapter One

Mosskit opened her eyes for the first time and looked around blinking until her vision was no longer blurry. She had just been born the day before along with her siblings, Icekit and Foxkit. Yawning she looked around flicking her ears and slipped out of the nursery making sure not to disturb her mother and siblings. She gazed around spotting her older den mates Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit and bounded over to them smiling her gray-and-white fur still ungroomed. She wondered what they were planning to do and was about to ask them and let them know that she was here, but Hollykit spoke before she could.

"Let's play a game of catch the mouse?" Hollykit suggested flicking her ears her black eyes shining with excitement.

"Can I play?" Mosskit asked them staring at Jaykit wondering why she felt attracted to the grumpy, blind

"Of course you can play, but does Ferncloud know that your out here?" Lionkit asked her kindly flicking his tail as her waited for his younger den mate to answer.

"No, but I still want to play," Mosskit told them not taking her gaze off of Jaykit even when she was talking to Lionkit. Finally she took her gaze off of Jaykit when Hollykit ran over to the fresh kill pile to get a mouse for them to play with. She watched Hollykit get a mouse and throw it towards her and she raced further back catching it. Then she tossed it towards Jaykit hoping that he would be able to catch it and was surprised to see him rear up on his hind paws and catch it before dropping back to all four, she had accidentally thrown it to high and hadn't expected him to be able to catch it. "How did you know that it was that high?" she asked him curiously.

"I heard it fly through the air, my hearing is really sensitive since I can't see," Jaykit meowed grumpily.

"Oh, I see," Mosskit meowed pricking her ears and turned to glance over her shoulder to see her mother, Ferncloud, come out of the nursery followed by her siblings, Foxkit and Icekit. Glancing at her older den mates she bounded over to her mother skidding to a halt in front of her and gazed up at her flicking her ears.

"You should've waken me and told me that you were going to play outside of the nursery, I was worried about you when I woke up and you weren't there," Ferncloud scolded looking down at her sternly.

"I'm sorry, but Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit were outside so I thought it would be okay to go outside," Mosskit meowed widening her blue eyes to make herself look innocent.

"Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit are four moons older then you," Ferncloud pointed out genitally and curled her tail around her daughter with a smile at Dustpelt as her walked over.

"Her mentor will have a tough time with here," Dustpelt meowed licking Mosskit between the ears before glancing towards Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit his ears flicking back and forth as he watched them toss a mouse back and forth. "You should be getting inside the nursery and taking a nap," he meowed scooping up Mosskit before she could complain and deposited her into the nursery.

Mosskit sighed, but curled up into the nest she shared with her mother and siblings and fell asleep dreaming of a bue furred she-cat leading her through the snow along with two other kits. Suddenly her dream self collapsed and she heard the blue-gray she-cat frantically calling her name begging her to wake up that safety was only on the other side of the river.

Mosskit dreamed of the journey to Riverclan and her death


	3. Fox

Chapter Two

Mosskit woke up in her nest trying to remember her dream and glanced around seeing that Jaykit and his siblings weren't in the nursery so she got up and headed out of the clearing. She noticed that her three friends were sneaking towards the dirt place tunnel and she bounded over to them. "Where y'all going?" she whispered so that no one would notice them.

"Were going to go chase of some foxes," Lionkit boosted quietly puffing out his chest hoping that she would be impressed.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Mosskit meowed quietly gazing at Jaykit in awe not noticing that Lionkit was trying to impress her.

"Well, do you want to come with us?" Hollykit asked quietly glancing at her siblings.

"Sure," Mosskit meowed following them through the dirt place tunnel before her mother or littermates could realize that she was gone. As she followed them through the forest she was surprised at how good Jaykits sense of smell was. As he avoided a patrol of warriors she found herself getting more and more impressed by him. Soon they reached the dosesdean and she waited with Jaykit and Hollykit as Lionkit went to look for a way inside. What seemed like moons he finally came back and told them where there was and entrance and they followed him to the entrance and went into the foxes den. When she saw the fox cubs she froze and she felt the others freeze beside her.

"Th-They're huge let's get out of here!" Lionkit yowled and took off followed by Jaykit and Hollykit and she took of after them.

Mosskit found herself running and somehow she lost the fox that had been following her then she went back to camp. She stood at the hollow freezing in horror when she saw Jaykit at the bottom. Seeing no one else around she made her way down to him and dragged him out of the hollow. "Leafpool will know what to do," she mumbled and dragged him into camp and into the medicine den

"What happened," Leafpool hissed rushing over to him and checked him over relieved when she realized that he was okay accept for being brushed all over.

"Well, we decided to chase the foxes out, but they began to chase us and he fell into the hollow," Mosskit meowed looking at her paws but pricked her ears and peered out of the medicine den when she saw all the patrols return with Hollykit and Lionkit in tow. Taking a deep breath she walked over to them and told them what had happened to Jaykit just as Firestar approached them.

"Your lucky that Jaykit will live, what were y'all thinking chasing after foxes?" Firestar asked them sternly.

"We thought that we could help the clan," Mosskit meowed quietly.

"Well, you didn't, we have three fox cubs loose on our territory, not to mentionthe fact the Jaykit could've died," Firestar growled.

"If it was up to me and Brambleclaw we would make you two wait an extra moon to become apprentices," Squirrelflight meowed her disapproving gaze resting on Hollykit and Lionkit. "But it's Firestars decision," she meowed glancing at her and then at Firestar.

"If you two remain in the nursery without getting into trouble, then you will be able to become apprentices on time," Firestar meowed.

"What about Jaykit?" Hollykit asked.

"Once he is well enough he will return to the nursery and the same will go for him," Firestar meowed after a hesisitation.

"Do you think he won't get better?" Mosskit asked him tilting her head to the side.

"Of course I do, but you must all realize that he won't be able to be an apprentice like the rest of you," Firestar meowed.

What do you think and Mosskits reaction will be on the next chapter and yes Lionkit has a crush on Mosskit, but she only notices Jaykit.


	4. crush

Chapter two:

"What do you mean that he won't be able to be a normal apprentice?" Mosskit asked Firestar not caring that she was snapping at her leader afterall her leaders statement had made her angry. Jaykit was her best friend and she didn't like how everyone treated him like he was defenseless when he really wasn't and if her clan mates took the time to get to know him then they would know that. Without waiting for her leaders answer she stormed off and went into the nursery where her mother and littermates were waiting for her.

"What were you thinking going after those fox cubs?" Ferncloud hissed angrily though she was relieved to see that her kit was alright and hadn't been hurt by the fox the queen didn't know what she would do if she lost another kit.

"I thought that if we chased the foxes away that we would be able to become apprentices," Mosskit muttered under her breath still angry about what Firestar had told them about Jaykit not being able to become a full apprentice.

"Why would you think that your only two moons old," Ferncloud pointed out with a shake of her head and turned to her other kits hoping that they wouldn't try to do something like their sister had done.

"I've waited to long to become an apprentice," Mosskit complained making her mother turn to look at her strangely making the kit wonder what she had said that was so strange for her mother to give her that look.

"Your only two moons old," Ferncloud repeated herself before getting up, walked out of the nursery and to Leafpools den wondering if the medicine cat would be able to tell her what Mosskit had meant by her statement.

Mosskit watched her mother leave the den and curled up beside her siblings and pretended to be asleep feeling her mother curl up around them and she knew that her mother thought that she was a sleep. A few heartbeats passed and she opened one eye to see that her mother was asleep and she snuck out of the nursery and made it to the medicine den without being seen. She slipped inside and was relieved to see that Jaykit was awake though she looked angry and she wondered what could of made her den mate mad. 'Hey, Jaykit, I just came to see how you were doing," Mosskit meowed nervously shuffling her paws hoping that he couldn't sense her nervously and find out why she was mervous.

"Oh, hello Mosskit I'm fine," Jaykit meowed turning his head towards her and his sightless gaze came to rest on her making it seem like the blind kit could actually see her instead of not being able to see her. "Leafpool told me that I might be able to come back to the nursery tomorrow as long as I don't do anything foolish," he meowed flicking his ears.

"Oh, thats great," Mosskit meowed relieved that he was well enough to be able to come back to the nursery tomorrow she seriously didn't know if she would be able to sleep tonight if he wasn't going to be sleeping in the nursery. Everything she had first set eyes on him she had, had a crush on him and she had felt like they were connected in ways that she would yet to understand. "Well, I better be getting back to the nursery before I'm missed," she meowed heading out of the medicine den and crept back into the nursery curling back up beside her mother.

sorry its so short the next chapter will be longer


End file.
